Under The Iron Sea
by HannaMinor
Summary: Elliot Minor fic. starts in Alex's POV. all chapter titles are Keane songs. i dont want to give a summery as it may give too much away, sorry!


Leaving so soon?

I had never seen a room that big before. The ceiling was so high the beautifully painted pictures upon it were barely visible. The room made everything seem small, although every sound seemed to be magnified by the echoes. The only sound was five pairs of footsteps making their way cautiously across the hall. One pair belonging to myself, and the others belonging to my four best friends. As we reached the other side of the hall a door opened and a middle aged man stepped out. He was dressed in ragged clothes and had a bald head.

'my Lord had been expecting you.' He said opening the door wider to let us through. I didn't know what this was about, nor did Ed, Teddy, Ali or Dan. Every second that we had to wait until finding out why were here made me even more nervous. My heart beat faster and faster as we went through the opened door, only knowing that these nerves would be relieved in the very near future. The Lord of Artfall hardly ever wanted to see anyone from the outside kingdom. He was an elf, one of the last. The immortal, the cleaver, the all knowing. They say that his knowledge was second to none, and he only called upon the outside world when the entire earth was in danger. What we did not understand was what he wanted with us. If the earth really was in danger what could we do? We still walked into the Lord of Artfall's throne room. He was sitting there, on his throne. A tall ageless figure with long black hair pointed ears and eyes that had seen a million years of mistakes. Without even a hello he said'You five, I have chosen you to complete a task that may well be the last thing you ever do.' We remained silent at this statement. 'You look scared. You should be; this doesn't happen to a lot of people and no-one would choose to do it.' 'Then why us?' Teddy asked 'I have watched you five. This task cannot be done by one person or by anyone that cannot get along with each other. It needs a unity, a unity that only you five show.' 'What is the task?' Ed asked 'You ask that question as though you have a choice. You do not; you have to do his whether you want to or not. The task itself is hard to explain. You have heard the fairytale about the sea creatures that rose from the depths of the Iron Sea, attempted to take over the kingdoms, stopped by the elves and exiled to the end of the earth?' we all nodded. This story was well known, but what it had to do with the task we did not know.  
'Well this is not a story. Its real and the creatures have regrouped. They have broken their enchantments and have left the end of the earth.' He turned to face me 'your grandfather cast those enchantments Alex. You never knew him, the power used to cast that spell was so powerful that it nearly killed him. We all knew that his time was short after that. They will go after you for retribution? Revenge? I don't know, I do know that they fear you. I can see your grandfather in you, and you are one of the two that can put them back there.' Questions were spinning around in my mind. So I asked 'Was my grandfather an elf?' 'Yes' 'Why haven't I got pointed ears then?' 'Your only part elf, that gene has gone.' 'Alex I'm sorry but there are slightly more urgent matters than finding out your family tree.' Teddy said 'Sir, who is the only other person that can do this? Why can't they do it instead?' 'Ah I didn't mention that she would be helping you.' 'She!?' said Dan surprised.  
'Yes, you need to put the two of you together to get the full result.' 'Who is she?' I asked 'She is my daughter.' 'Is she here now?' Dan asked looking around.  
'No. she never liked the castle, she left when she was fourteen to live in Tyderian forest. She is seventeen now, she lives alone there. She enjoys the silence. I hear from her sometimes. You have to find her; she knows the situation and knows that you are coming.' 'How do we find her? That forest is massive.' Tom asked 'You do not find her. She will find you. Just walk in she will know when you enter and will meet you.' 'Ok. Said Teddy 'when do we leave' 'You leave tonight. You have already had your things gathered. You do not say good bye, it makes the journey harder. You may leave and set off now.' He said as we turned around and left.  
We were leaving so soon.


End file.
